


Where It Belongs

by Taeryfai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Other, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, The Millennium Rod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba wanted it - it was madness really as why would he want a golden stick? What use would he have for one, it was not like he believed that they contained 'magical powers'. But he was drawn to it and so without thinking... he stole it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> AU - I like to think this takes place with Malik being relieved of the rod and it being kept near everyone before it can be moved on.

It was simply ridiculous that a pole - a glorified stick - one that was probably not even real gold but rather either gilted or a theatre prop would succeed in holding his attention. However it did, that really made him annoyed in himself if Yugi's trinket necklace had not drawn his attention in why would a mere stick hold it so readily where the necklace was considerably more impressing to look at. Despite the fact that it drew him in, he did not dare cast his glances at it for too long in fear that someone would cotton on that he was interested.

He scoffed lightly to himself, if he had shown any visible interest then he probably would had been drawn into Yugi's little game of saying that 'it's all very magic and Egyptian - yay' - he did not really want to involve himself in that. He did not believe in 'magic' even if the time spent on Pegasus' island might have proved otherwise for them (being 'trapped in a card') Kaiba knew better that it was all illusions and parlour tricks. No matter how realistic they may have been, he created holograms and the likes for a living he knew how easy it could be to make things look real when they were not.

It was most unfortunate that the little friendship crew seemed to pop up at every little turn sprouting their wild beliefs, if only he could just defeat Yugi and wipe his hands with the lot once and for all. His pride was the only thing really what held him back from wiping his hands of them all, if he could only accept defeat lying down then all would be well. His pride was too great though to allow an amateur to cart off with holding his title as the best at duelling. He still considered the other to be an amateur despite his increasing prowess and reputation at the game. Besides if the friendship crew were to believed over anything then the trinket around his neck was helping him to cheat. Kaiba had no idea how it would but he wouldn't doubt it if it was in fact helping Yugi to do just that.

Kaiba's eyes found their-selves back on the rod again - despite everything. He wanted it in my grasp when he should really be focusing on the God cards to further his game. What use would I even have for it? It would act as a mere ornament, the best use he could think of was to use the pointed edge to open letters. If it was some kind of artefact then it would be better off in the hands of Ishizu Ishtar to be put in a museum or back under her family's protection or something rather than to be used as a letter-opener. Archaeologists would probably be horrified if Kaiba was to use it as just that, then again what says that it was not used as that in the ancient times?

He did not care for the temptation it gave him so he left the room and returned to his own. He prompted forgot about the rod to focus on more important items such as work, his duelling and Mokuba. When he managed to finally close his eyes ready for sleep however it was that moment before sleep where it decided to strike again

The golden sheen on the ancient letter-opener called to him again and it was then when he made the decision that was going to affect his life... he went to it. Perhaps it was the fact that he was tired that clouded his judgement or merely that under the covers of darkness he could finally get a proper look at it. For if he could just properly have a look then it would probably stop this insistent yearning to  hold it for then he could properly dismiss it as the stick it was.

He soon found himself in the room which it was kept, the gold reflected the moonlight from the window which made it appear to be glowing. Unless it was really just a giant, golden glow stick. Kaiba stood before the display case, eyes on the Millennium item, just this once he would give in and just hold it to sate his foolish curiosity. Then this would all be over with he told himself. 

It felt warm in his hands and almost seemed to vibrate lightly, for a second there he could almost swear that it had glowed more in his grasp. It felt surprisingly right to hold it, the ease of holding it was rival to the ease to using his duel disk system. As if it had suddenly held tight to his hand he found that he could not let it go, his arm wouldn't let him do it - some part of him was telling him that it belonged to him. That it was rightfully his. So he did not put it back despite all logic, he took it with him back to his bedroom upon the airship. He later on fell asleep cradling the rod, once he had it he felt the need to keep it close to him as if once he let it go then it would be stolen just how he had stole it.           

* * *

 He awoke to find that it was missing. A panic settled over him as he hurriedly search for it, he snapped himself out of it telling him that he probably never had it in the first place that it was just a dream. When Kaiba noticed that it was sitting by his coat a strange relief came over him although he was mildly concerned on how it had gotten there when he distinctively remembered falling asleep to it in his arms. It was unlikely to have just walked over there (for one thing it did not have any legs to do, another thing was the fact that it was just a stick). I either put it there without remembering so or someone else had put it there, Kaiba doubted that he could have dropped it in his sleep and for it to have simply rolled over there. It must have been one of the two options - he preferred the former by far. Anyone being in his room whilst he was sleeping just put him on edge and he hated it, being caught vulnerable was one of his worst nightmares. He was not that good at sleeping in the first place thanks to the years under his step-father and his crop.

He took the rod and decided to keep it under his trench coat, he would like it close to him as he did not want to leave it in the room but he did not want it to be seen either as he did not want to answer any questions of why he took it or to be seen as a criminal.


End file.
